Introduction: This application describes a proposal for three years of mentored training under the K01 Mentored Research Scientist Development mechanism. The candidate has some experience with behavioral pharmacology in the context of drug abuse research with nonhuman primates, and proposes to make a transition to working with human research participants. The candidate also has relevant experience with PET neuroimaging, and proposes to make a transition to magnetic resonance (MR) imaging. Support is requested for a relatively short three-year training program that consists of a combination of coursework, meetings, and active participation in research. A mentor in human behavioral pharmacology, Dr. Scott E. Lukas and co mentors in MR neuroimaging, Drs. Perry Renshaw and Blaise Frederick will be closely involved in the candidate's training and the execution of the research proposed. The proposed training program will enable this applicant to build on strong foundations in related areas and refine her expertise in a way that will facilitate her development into an independent researcher in behavioral pharmacology and neuroimaging, and enable her to successfully answer important scientific questions relating to drug abuse and public health. Institution and Training Program: The McLean Hospital Neuroimaging Center is very well suited for the type of training proposed in this application. It is conveniently located in the same building as the Behavioral Psychopharmacology Research Laboratory. This promotes collaboration on projects involving both a behavioral pharmacology component and a neuroimaging component. The Neuroimaging Center is staffed with highly qualified faculty and is committed to career development, especially for young investigators. The proposed training program is comprehensive and offers both didactic and practical components that will help this candidate achieve her goal of becoming expert in the fields of behavioral pharmacology and MR neuromaging. The research project, entitled Pharmacological MRI of tobacco smoking: Effects of abstinence and dependence, will answer several important and timely questions about the acute effects of tobacco smoking on BOLD signal, a correlate of brain activation, as well as provide opportunities for the candidate to learn the essential knowledge and research skills necessary for independence and a productive research career. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]